The InuYasha Musical
by IronicTwins
Summary: So apparently I wrote this a while ago but its not up but yeah. Warning this is a Kikyou fanfic since she is awesome despite what others believe. The first few chapters are original, the rest is brand newBranChanthe authorformellyknownas KinkyKikyou
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: Kikyou was trapped in a final battle one on one with Naraku. Taking him for granted, she had believed that she had in fact beaten him. So while she was walking away and recovering, he captured her and threw her off of the cliff they were fighting on and down into a river of miasma ((Basically after episode 121 except InuYasha's gang is far away))**

**The Heartbreaking Love Duet**

**Songs**

**Come What May **_(Moulin Rouge)- _**Kikyou and InuYasha**

InuYasha: _Ears twitch._ Did you hear that?

Kagome: Hear what?

InuYasha: I thought I heard Kikyou… And I smell Naraku. I can't help but to think that Kikyou is in trouble.

Sango: Well if you sense something then I guess we should follow them.

InuYasha: Kagome, do you sense any shards?

Kagome: Yeah, over on that cliff

InuYasha: Oh no…_Tears start to well up in InuYasha's eyes_. That dirty bastard wouldn't do such a thing, would he? Onigumo wouldn't allow him to do such a thing! _InuYasha sniffs the area around where Kikyou previously fell_. The scent stops here, I can't believe he would do such a thing. _InuYasha begins to let his tears fall down tracing a long track like the river below where Kikyou had fallen. _

Kagome: The shards are gone…

InuYasha: I don't care about the shards! Kikyou is gone. _InuYasha sits at the edge of the cliff sniffing._

Kagome: InuYasha, I-

Miroku: _Cuts Kagome off_ We better leave him alone, he lost his one true love for a second time.

Kagome looks back at InuYasha reluctantly leaving  
InuYasha sits on the edge of the cliff hearing Kikyou's voice begin to sing: 

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

InuYasha: _begins to sing_

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather,

And stars may collide

InuYasha and Kikyou's Voice:

But I love you (I love you)

(un)Til the end of time (Until the end of time)

Come what may, Come what may

I will love you, until my dying day

Oh come what may, come what may

I will love you (I will love you)

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may, Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

InuYasha: _After the last line_ _InuYasha scrunches his face and glares straight ahead_ Naraku is going to pay for causing her death a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 1 Scene 3Kikyou's Resurrection and a Spark**

**Songs**

**I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You **_(Evita)_** Kikyou and Sesshomaru**

Kikyou: _On the ground washed up on the shore soaked to the bone humming hers and InuYasha's song, as she lies dying. _I will love you until my dying…

Jaken: Now Rin, you can't just go running off any time you want ju- _sees Rin running to towards Kikyou's washed up body_

Rin: Look Master Jaken! It's a woman, she looks pretty hurt, and she was awfully beautiful. She looks somewhat familiar too. We must show Master Sesshomaru! He can save her!

Jaken: Let's not get the master away from his purpose for being here. He doesn't need to be saving-

Sesshomaru: What are you blabbering about Jaken?

Jaken: Oh Master Sesshomaru, I was just telling Rin how we don't need to waste time saving a hopeless human.

Sesshomaru: That's, um, Kikyou, the priestess. She helped save Rin from Suikotsu, and not to mention she cursed InuYasha for 50 years. She appears to be dead. _Sesshomaru brings out his Tensaiga and waves it around Kikyou reviving her_

Kikyou: I thought I was for sure going to be a gonner… Thank you.

Rin: Do you wish to travel with Master Jaken, Master Sesshomaru and myself?

Kikyou: I do not wish to interject with you three. I shall go off on my own…

Sesshomaru: No. Stay, I insist! I- I-I mean you had the power to rid me of my brother for 50 years I owe you big.

Kikyou: If you wish to use me to get rid of InuYasha, then-

Sesshomaru: No. No. No. That's not what I meant at all…just stay._ A slight blush arose on Sesshomaru's face._

Rin: I always wanted a big sister! _Rin runs up and hugs Kikyou_

Kikyou: Then I shall stay just for you.

A while later 

Kikyou: _Laughing and walking along with Sesshomaru_. So that ditz Kagome, oh _she's_ a funny one. I have a barrier around my tree and she has the nerve up to me saying her and InuYasha were worried about me, I mean this wasn't to long since I almost brought InuYasha to hell.

Sesshomaru: I wish you had succeeded. I mean less crap going through my hair.

_Kikyou looks down solemnly_

…You do still love him don't you?

Kikyou: How can I help it? If it wasn't for that, that, my so-called 'reincarnation' and I were resurrected we'd be perfectly happy! But no, that little girl has bewitched him! I mean I've been around; she can get almost any guy she wants. I mean that Kouga is a nice gentleman…well not for me, but perfect for her.

Sesshomaru: I know just how you feel.

Kikyou: You do? How?

Sesshomaru: Well, not really, I just tried to make you feel better.

Kikyou: Well thanks that was a nice gesture. InuYasha would never do that for me…

Sesshomaru: Maybe, he wasn't really meant for you…

Kikyou: I know, I think that a lot too. Its like you're reading my mind.

It seems crazy but you must believe

There's nothing calculated, nothing planned

Please forgive me if I seem naive

I would never want to force your hand

But please understand

I'd be good for you.

I don't always rush in like this

Twenty seconds after saying hello

Telling strangers I'm too good to miss

If I'm wrong I hope you'll tell me so

But you really should know

I'd be good for you

I'd be surprisingly good for you.

I won't go on if I'm boring you

But do you understand my point of view

Do you like what you hear, what you see, and would you be

Good for me too?

I'm not talking of a hurried night

A frantic tumble then a shy goodbye

Creeping home before it gets too light

That's not the reason that I caught your eye

Which has to imply

I'd be good for you

I'd be surprisingly good for you

Sesshomaru:

Please go on--you enthrall me!

I can understand you perfectly

And I like what I hear, what I see, and knowing me

I would be good for you too

Kikyou:

I'm not talking of a hurried night

A frantic tumble then a shy goodbye

Creeping home before it gets too light

That's not the reason that I caught your eye

Which has to imply

I'd be good for you

I'd be surprisingly good for you.

Behind them 

Rin: What do you suppose they're talking about?

Jaken: Oh you silly child, they're talking about disposing of InuYasha.

Rin: Kikyou wouldn't do that she's such a nice lady! She seems harmless as a butterfly, and just as beautiful.

Jaken: She's done it before she would do it again if she had the chance I bet!

Rin: _Runs up between Sesshomaru and Kikyou_. Big sister Kikyou, would you ever kill anybody who wasn't a demon?

Kikyou_: Chuckles a bit and crouches down to Rin's level._ Why no of course not. Why do you ask?

Rin: Master Jaken said you two were talking about disposing of InuYasha.

Kikyou: No I could never do such a thing, InuYasha is my…my…_looks up at Sesshomaru smiling, _just my friend.

Sesshomaru: Kikyou could never harm a friend.

Rin: SEE JAKEN SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!

Jaken: _grumbles_


	3. Chapter 3

**Act 1 Scene4 Kikyou and Sesshomaru**

**Songs**

**As Long as You're Mine **_(Wicked) _**Kikyou and Sesshomaru**

_It's getting dark and Sesshomaru, Kikyou, Rin and Jaken need a place to stay in another deserted village nearby._

Sesshomaru: This looks like a decent place to stay.

Rin: But where is everyone?

Jaken: Stupid girl, you should know that this area has been evacuated due to that Naraku fellow.

Kikyou: They either saw the other village get slaughtered and evacuated or got slaughtered themselves, but there is no smell of blood, so I'm thinking they got away safely.

Sesshomaru: I'm hoping…

_Rin runs off looking for a house to stay in for the night_

Jaken: Where'd Rin go- RIN COME BACK HERE STAY WITH ME AND MASTER SESSHOMARU!

Sesshomaru: Let her go find a place to stay in, just make sure you stay with her

Jaken: But Master Sesshomaru, where will you be?

Sesshomaru: I'm going to keep look out for Kikyou.

Kikyou: Oh that's unnecessary, I can handle myself.

Sesshomaru: You were nearly killed today, I'm going to protect you, well until I get you back to my idiot brother

_Kikyou had a slight look of disappointment on her face._

Kikyou: Hmm….

Sesshomaru: Jaken! Stop your gawking and go get Rin I'll tell you where we will be staying.

Jaken: Going Master Sesshomaru!_ Goes looking for Rin._ Rin! Come back!

Sesshomaru: So Kikyou, pick a place, anywhere and its yours for the night.

Kikyou: It doesn't matter to me. I guess this place here is fine. I guess…

Sesshomaru: Then here we will stay.

_They go inside a charming cottage inside there are embers of a fire still going a couple chairs, a table and in the back one bedroom with a bed._

Sesshomaru (contd.): So you like it?

Kikyou: It's perfectly fine.

Sesshomaru: I'm glad you like it then.

Kikyou: Umm, shouldn't we be looking for Rin and Jaken now?

Sesshomaru: I guess that would be a good idea…

_Kikyou didn't want Sesshomaru to leave, but her older sister nature started to kick in._

Sesshomaru (contd.):I'll be back shortly… Unless you want to come?

Kikyou: No I believe I can survive on my own.

_Sesshomaru leaves and Kikyou begins to hum solemnly. Until she hears a -whoosh- of wind go by and she felt the presence of another being in the home. The room slowly got darker and eerie red lights like eyes were glowing behind her._

Kikyou: W-w-who's there?

Naraku's voice: You think you can escape from me that easily my precious flower. The more you struggle to die the harder your death will be.

_Kohaku emerges from the shadows with a weapon dangling from his right hand. Kikyou ran from the corner and straight into Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru: What's the matter Kikyou?

Kikyou: _Panting._ N-N-Naraku he was in there!

_Sesshomaru goes into the room and checks it out and finds nothing._

Sesshomaru: Are you sure? It's all clear in here.

Kikyou: I'm positive.

_The room started to lose the demonic aura and filled up with a blue tint and only the moon light to shine in the room. Sesshomaru opened his arms up to hold and comfort Kikyou. _

Sesshomaru: It's alright. He's not coming back anytime as long as I'm around.

Kikyou:_ halfway sobbing_ _clings to Sesshomaru._ Thank you. _Looks up at Sesshomaru with pink puffy eyes and tear tracks down her face._ I don't know how much longer I can take him killing me, he's exterminated me before, and now that I have a purpose in this world again, I don't want to leave.

_Sesshomaru takes his claw and wipes one single tear drop fresh from her eye. They gaze at each other for what seemed like hours when Kikyou finally moves upward on to her tip toes with Sesshomaru's claw under Kikyou's chin into a long passionate kiss until Sesshomaru broke away._

Sesshomaru: I can't do this, you're my brothers-

Kikyou: I know. But I can't help it either…I may be jumping ahead of myself but I think I-

Sesshomaru: _Quickly_ I love you.

_Kikyou runs back into Sesshomaru's arms and kisses him again holding him tightly while Sesshomaru wraps his arms around Kikyou this time refusing to break the kiss until Kikyou slowly releases and lays her head on his chest._

KIKYOU  
Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

SESSHOMARU  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

BOTH  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

SESSHOMARU  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

BOTH  
And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

SESSHOMARU  
(spoken)  
What is it?

KIKYOU  
(spoken)  
It's just for the first time,  
I feel ... _wicked_

Sesshomaru: Well…

_**Bran-Chan: Yes Scene ends there…Muahahaha. What do Kikyou and Sesshomaru do you ask? Well I'll let your imagination figure it out. My personal ending for this chapter is that they start a game of cards and then they fall asleep on the bed.**_

_**Kikyou: You liar, you know what you were going to make me and Sesshomaru do. **_

_**Sesshomaru: Yeah I was going to score!**_

_**Bran-Chan: No you weren't! it would be better for the little kiddies to know that you sickos were doing.**_

_**Kikyou: Now listen, InuYasha is on Adult Swim, kiddies are not supposed to watch that therefore they wouldn't have a reason to read this. **_

_**Sesshomaru: Yeah really. Not like they would understand it anyway. **_

_**Bran-Chan: FIIIIIINE! Kikyou and Sesshomaru get it on…**_

_**Kikyou and Sesshomaru nod**_

_**Bran-Chan (contd.): In another chapter**_

_**Kikyou: We're screwing hear and now whether you like it or not!**_

_**Sesshomaru: This is my kind of woman! **_

_**Bran-Chan: Horn-dogs **_


End file.
